¿Loca? ¿Yo?
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Yo no tengo ningún problema, de verdad, sólo soy una chica relativamente normal que no quiere estar en un sitio cuyas paredes son tan abrumadoramente blancas. "Oí como me llamaban loca. No hice otra cosa que arrojarlos por el precipicio de la realidad absurda." Regalo de cumpleaños para Yuki-san
1. Chapter 1

___**Demashitaa powerpuff Z no es de mi pertenencia. **_

___**La historia por otra parte sí.**_

* * *

_Oí como me llamaban loca. No hice otra cosa que arrojarlos por el precipicio de la realidad absurda._

_OoOo _**Jek-red08**_ oOoO_

* * *

_**OoO Blanco OoO**_

Yo no tengo ningún problema, de verdad, sólo soy una chica relativamente normal que no quiere estar en un sitio cuyas paredes son tan abrumadoramente blancas.

No hay mucho que hacer aquí. Solo sentarte en sillones mullidos y quedarte viendo las paredes; blancas.

El blanco es profundamente hermoso, me encanta la paz y la tranquilidad que transmiten, como si estuvieses adormecida y drogada todo el tiempo… si, el blanco es más parecido a la droga; te dopa.

Dejas de ver la realidad, y en mi opinión, eso no te lleva a ningún lado.

Todo es tan monótono. Ver a médicos pasar de un lado a otro y las mismas caras una y otra vez pasando frente a ti, mirándote; tan ausentes.

Desde el punto de vista médico yo estoy enferma.

Es el hecho de caminar a tientas y no tener programado mi próximo movimiento; no distinguir la realidad de la fantasía he ir siempre con la verdad no me hacen estar enferma ¿O sí?

Yo creo que no, pero nadie contesta mis preguntas, así que esas dudas y más me las guardo para mí y nadie más. Al igual que mi punto de vista, cada pensamiento, ida que tengo lo guardo para mí. Esperando encontrar alguien con quien abrirme de verdad.

En realidad; el blanco me aterra. Creo que es repugnante he insípido, y que representa la falta de algo; de todo.

Que ni siquiera debería de considerarse un color, porque ni siquiera lo es ¿Verdad?

Creo que esto es el infierno. Un infierno de paredes blancas.

Aquí dentro es un infierno y afuera también. Prefiero el infierno de afuera.

¡Por favor, alguien que me saque de aquí!

¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio!

_**OoO Sobre el lienzo; armada con pinceles OoO**_

Sentada a un lado de la ventana; dibujo… es terapia ¿Para qué? No se… solo sé que es terapia.

¿El qué? No sé, siempre son rallas de colores que en realidad no forman nada; garabatos que salen de un arrebato por querer plasmar algo y terminar tirando todo llena de frustración.

A veces tienen forma de mariposas y burbujas, aves que son libres volando por el cielo azul. Disfrutando de su libertad. Cuanto las envidio.

Quisiera saber quién fue él que con los pinceles adecuados pintó tantas nubes en el cielo, para que la gente pudiera buscar en ellas figuras y formas.

Quien pinto tan brillante sol que irradia paz y tranquilidad, quien pinto los bosques, playas y ese extenso universo.

Quien pinto las cosas más bellas del mundo, quien fue que le dio tan hermosos colores a la naturaleza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. No pensé que viniera hoy.

— Hola Miyako ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

— Bien.

— ¿Algo que quieras contar? ¿Algún sueño? ¿Alguien nuevo que hayas conocido? ¿Recuerdos quizás?

— Nada Ms. Bellum.

— ¿Todo bien estos días? —Ms. Bellum es mi psiquiatra, es bastante hermosa, como para ser una, psiquiatra cuando podría tener un mejor trabajo como modelo, abogada o hasta cantante, aunque esta depende de cómo cante, y yo nunca la he odio cantar a decir verdad, pero su vos es tan dulce que supongo debe cantar muy hermoso. Además de que es muy joven.

— Todo bien. Sin ningún percance —me concentre en la pintura. No tenía una forma clara, ni fondo, solo algunos leves trazos de lo que serían en cuerpo de una persona, con una cabeza; lo más elaborado hasta ahora, se podía notar que era de cabello rubio y que se encontraba de perfil. Aun sin rostro, por lo que no se podía apreciar si sería chico o chica, pero algo me decía que sería un chico; quería que fuese un chico.

— Es muy bonito —Ms. Bellum se encontraba detrás de mí observando la pintura al igual que yo —y quedara aún más bonito cuando lo termines.

— Si eso creo —la verdad nunca finalizo uno de mis trabajos. Siempre quedan olvidados y a medias. Como mi vida; todo olvidado, como yo; abandonados.

— ¿Y quién es? Al parecer es un chico.

— No lo sé.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Miyako.

— Lo sé.

La habitación queda en silencio, yo solo me concentraba en las pinceladas que debía dar para que el dibujo siguiera tomando forma mientras ella esperaba que me abriera.

— He vuelto a dormir mal —confesé al fin, no voltee a verla, no podía verla, debía de mantener distancia con ella; con todos.

— ¿Cual crees tú que sea el motivo?

— Pesadillas quizás, no lo sé, tal vez algún recuerdo.

— Sabes que puedes contarme. Puedes confiar en mí.

Quede en silencio. Dándole a entender que no era el momento. No estaba segura aun para abrirme completamente y decirle todo. Aunque me perjudique yo sola, no era el momento, no aun.

Sin más se fue de mi habitación dejándome terminar mi dibujo.

Una vez terminado pude contemplar, como lo que antes era un lienzo blanco insípido, ahora tenía colores vivos.

El dibujo si era un chico. De cabello dorado y ojos azules, con una sonrisa angelical, sus facciones eran bastante finas y parecía ser un niño. Pero algo me decía que no era un niño.

Escondí el dibujo muy bien. Solo yo podría verlo, contemplarlo y admirarlo.

Aunque no supiera quien era ese chico, algo me decía que era muy importante en mi vida. Algo de ese dibujo me atraía.

_**OoO Pastillas bicolores OoO**_

Otra vez estaba en el consultorio de ese hombre que decía conocerme como el reflejo de un cristal.

Aquel hombre que presumía su título, el cual colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación. Y que para mí no era más que un papel insignificante he inútil; como él.

Había escuchado a alguien llamarlo Profesor Utonio, pero en realidad no me importaba mucho como se llamaba, de ser así lo recodaría, porque me lo había dicho la primera consulta, pero su nombre era algo sin mucha importancia en realidad.

Yo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque alguna vez le conté sobre algunas de las cosas que me pasaban, porque esa era una de las razones por la que no me habría con otras personas, él era culpable de que aun siguiera en este lugar.

— ¿Las has vuelto a escuchar?

— No señor. Todo normal —conteste y le sonreí, porque soy una niña buena que no dice ninguna mentira, y porque estoy completamente bien.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No escuchas las voces? Esas cargadas de suplicas ¿No ves las sombras?

— No señor. Todo normal —volví a decir y le volví a sonreír. Aunque por dentro quería romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Alguna vez me atreví a contarle uno de mis sueños. Aquel sueño en el que me volví demente, una persona completamente distinta. Un sueño que ya quedo en el olvido, junto con la antigua yo. Encerrados y custodiados por mis demonios internos.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí. Todo fue enterrado en las arenas del olvido —y era cierto, solo recuerdo que era un sueño el cual me perturbaba, no recuerdo ningún detalle. Ya no recuerdo nada de nada la verdad. Y es que este lugar borra mis recuerdos poco a poco, dejándome en blanco.

— Ya veo. Eso es bueno Miyako —me sonrió —es un gran progreso —comenzó a anotar algo en una libreta

Siempre dice lo mismo. Y siempre termina en lo mismo.

Que debo seguir ingiriendo sus malditas pastillas bicolores que hacen que mis ojos pesados y que todo comience a verse borroso, y que los colores de la vida no sean más que garabatos y los sonidos comiencen a taladrarme la cabeza.

Él y sus pastillas bicolores no pueden salvarme. Ni él, ni nadie. Las memorias ya no quedan en mis adentros y mis demonios van ganando a la razón, la poca que queda y este lugar se encarga de destruir.

Creo que los únicos colores en mi vida ahora son los de esas pastillas bicolores, mi droga, mi salvación, mi perdición, lo que aborrezco y no quiero dejar.

Con esas pastillas bicolores puedo escapar por un corto lapso de tiempo. Pero escapar al fin y al cabo, a un mundo de risas, colores y encantos.

_**OoO Instinto asesino OoO**_

Quisiera golpearlos a todos. Si tuviera la oportunidad lo haría.

En este momento tengo una actitud de mil demonios, capaz de atrofiarle el brazo a alguien y cortarle la respiración.

Quisiera golpear a alguien tanto, para luego terminar mandarlo a un hospital conectado a una máquina que controle sus signos vitales y que solo pueda respirar por una máscara de aire.

O sí. De la dulce y tierna Miyako solo está quedando la apariencia, solo un disfraz para ocultar el demonio que ansia por salir.

Mis puños duelen, y sangran. He estado golpeando las paredes de mi habitación por más de una hora.

Algo dentro de mi grita y lucha por salir. Algo malo, muy malo.

_**OoO Memorias OoO**_

Los fantasmas me persiguen.

Tejen; como tejen las arañas sus telas; un nido de recuerdos, con mis lágrimas. Van dejando mis recuerdos, memorias, en las arenas del olvido.

Por eso ya no van quedando casi recuerdos ni memorias. Solo demonios internos.

Y no lo entiendo, no siempre fue todo así; creo.

Todo parece ser tan negro. Un nuevo color.

¿Es mi culpa? ¿Mi error que todo sea así? ¿El estar encerrada aquí? No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez lo ignore.

Sé que es miedo, miedo a conocer la verdad; a lastimarme y lastimar.

Siento que algo no está bien y me da tanto miedo. Algo absurdo, ridículo.

Algo que no puedo manejar y por más que trate no puedo; me aterra.

Recordad…. es mi mayor miedo.

Soy tan terca al no querer enfrentarlo, tan egoísta.

No quiero recordar, no quiero saber por qué estoy aquí. No quiero nada. Solo terminar con todo esto, ser libre.

Aunque me aterre, creo que debo recordar. El por qué estoy aquí, para poder salir, para volver a ser yo.

O al menos, terminar con lo que me atormenta.

_**OoO Mordidas OoO**_

— Bien Miyako ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien —miento, y ella lo sabe. Pero no me importa.

— ¿Enserio? Eso no es lo que me han dicho.

— Pues no debería confiar tanto en lo que le dicen. La gente miente.

— ¿Enserio? Y me dirás que me han mentido al decirme que has soltado a Butch hoy ¿No?

Butch. Al igual que yo está encerrado aquí ¿Por qué? Digamos que a Butch le gusta morder a las personas.

El clavar sus dientes sobre la piel de su _presa _y morder hasta que la sangre comience a salir es su placer. Y lo sé porque lo he visto. He visto el brillo en sus ojos al ver como la sangre emana de una herida y moja sus labios, como saborea el líquido carmín, como si fuese su único alimento, uno vital para él.

— Pues sí, si lo he _soltado. _Pero ha sido porque me parece tonto el tenerlo de esa manera. No es un animal, es una persona como usted y yo —respondo.

— Él es peligroso. Estando suelto puede lastimar a alguien.

— Claro que no. Él también tiene derechos —la miro desafiante —Además… tal vez solo ataca si se ve amenazado. Si usted se viera amenazada se defendería, es lo que él hace.

— Entonces me dirás que tú lo has atacado. Porque la marca de dientes en tus brazos muestra que él te ha atacado.

Sonrió descaradamente.

— Sí. Lo admito, lo he atacado —puedo percibir un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, una que trata de disimular —Cundo fui donde él no tenía la intención de liberarlo, solo quería ver que tan salvaje podía volverse. Por lo que lo provoque.

— ¿Por qué querías ver eso? —pregunto. Anotando en una libreta todo lo que decía.

— No lo sé. Tal vez porque oí por ahí que ese chico había matado a alguien, al cortarle las venas a mordiscos. Quería verlo con mis propios ojos —Ms. Bellum me mira con sorpresa y miedo.

Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para articular otra pregunta, me le adelante y hable.

— Sera mejor que se retire. Ya no me apetece seguir hablando, estoy muy cansada.

* * *

_¡Hola gente de Fanfiction!_

_Esta historia algo ¿Rara? (Como todas las que hago) está dedicada a Yuki-san y yiyi-sama, en especial a la loca de yuki-san que ayer fue su cumpleaños ¡Feliz cumpleaños loca escapada del manicomio! Naaa ya enserio, ¡Feliz cumple! _

_La cosa no termina aquí, falta la segunda parte (Si la corte, me faltaba algo) Pero la termino y la subo ¡Espero no te moleste!_

_Otra vez, espero que te guste, es que ¿Cómo no le iba a hacer un regalo a mi amiga y una de mis escritoras favoritas? Una de las dos locas (Junto con yiyi) que me hacen reír hasta que el estómago me duela. Espero sea de tu agrado ¡Lo termino y lo subo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OoO Corre que te pillo OoO**_

— Uno, dos, tres. Lista o no aquí voy.

El sonido de pasos apresurados chocando con el piso de madera era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la enorme mansión, acompañados por una vos varonil.

— Corre que te pillo, pillo.

Una risita infantil y angelical se escuchó, inundando la atmosfera de vida.

— Miyako ¿Dónde estás? — La risita infantil se mesclo con la del joven —. Mejor corre.

La vos del joven parecía cargada de diversión, y algo que parecía a un toque de amenaza.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse de golpe; como si le hubiesen dado una gran patada para que se abriese.

Otra vez la risa angelical. Y otro golpe, más pasos apresurados, más golpes.

— Miyako… — La frase quedo en el aire al ver una puerta cerrarse lentamente. Sonrió y se acercó a ella —. Miyako, te dije que te escondiese bien.

Sostuvo un objete en alto.

— El juego acabo pequeña. Ya te pille.

La luz contra la hoja del cuchillo le hizo brillar. La pequeña soltó una risa dulce.

Y el cuchillo fue bajado hacia ella rápidamente.

Silencio…

Dolor…

Oscuridad…

Y una risa enfermiza…

Despertó con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente contra el pecho. Su frente perlaba por el sudor y las estaban empuñadas en sus ojos.

La habitación se llenó de gritos desesperados y llantos lastimeros.

Los enfermeros no tardaron en entrar en la habitación por tal escándalo.

Su delgado dedo apuntaba un punto fijo de la habitación, gritándole a algo inexistente.

— Miyako — La vos era dulce. Como canto de sirena.

Nada, ninguna respuesta que no sea más gritos y llanto.

— Miyako por favor, tranquila.

Un enfermero se acercó con una jeringa, la cual contenía un extraño líquido.

Se removió inquieta, unos brazos la atraparon envolviéndola en un abraso tranquilizante y la jeringa se enterró en su brazo. Radio, pero a su vez con cuidado.

— No… No… por favor.

— Es por tu bien querida — Hablo Bellum sin dejar de abrasarla.

— No… No, ya no quiero jugar… por favor Boomer… ya no más juegos.

Y el sueño le invadió por completo. Se entregó a los brazos de la oscuridad.

Bellum la miro, entendiendo todo. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.

_**OoO Subconsciente OoO**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi brazo dolía.

— Miyako…

Nunca me había dado cuenta de los pulcro que era el techo de mi habitación.

— Miyako…

Llegaba a molestar ver el banco en todos lados. Volteas a otro lado ya no queriendo ver ese horrible color y ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Más blanco.

— Miyako…

Y las voces. Tan molestas, muy parecidas al sonido que provoca un ave al estar atrapada entre un rosal, incrustándose las espinas en sus alas.

— Miyako ¿Me escuchas?

— Tan claro como el agua; y más.

— Entonces me ignoras.

— No — Le dedique una sonrisa a la Sra. Bellum —. Solo la ignoro.

Arque una ceja y me miro impaciente, pero ¿Por qué?

— Miyako, hay algo que debo preguntarte — Se acercó más a mí.

— ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada del numero e? Yo también me pregunto lo mismo.

— No. Es sobre algo importante no una tontería.

— Eso no es una tontería — Cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho y la mire molesta —. Sus cosas y preguntas son tonterías.

— Pues tonterías o no deberás contestarlas — Tuvimos una pelea de miradas, ella aparto la mirada primero. Sonreí triunfante —. ¿Quién es Boomer?

Y sentí como si hubiese disparado directamente hacia mi corazón.

— No estoy de humor. Le pediré que se retire, estoy muy cansada y quisiera vestirme he ir a desayunar.

Rendida salió de mi cuarto.

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. ¿Por qué lloraba? Cuando había escuchado ese nombre mi corazón pareció detenerse y un miedo me invadió.

¿Quién es Boomer?

_**OoO Buffet de sentimientos OoO**_

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

El pasillo está en silencio y nadie transita por el. Se siente mucho frío en el aire.

— ¿Cómo es que te han dejado salir? — Lo admito, mi curiosidad gano, me tienta el querer saber.

Más silencio, y el frío que recorre mi cuerpo es aún más.

Él se mantiene en silencio observándome con; lo que a mi parecer, es un ojo crítico, y un semblante serio.

— ¿Acaso te vas a quedar callado y me ignoraras? — Esto comenzaba a fastidiarme. Yo aquí parada en un frío pasillo como tonta hablando con un _chico perro _que lo único que hacía era ignorar cada pregunta.

No lo soporte y me acerque a él y quite el bozal que tenía. Como yo anteriormente había dicho, él no era ningún animal. Pero parece que la gente de aquí pensaba que sí.

— No me gustan las conversaciones en los que haba uno solo— Dice Butch mirándome indiferente —generalmente hablo solo y eso me molesta.

— Hace frío _**—**_ Trato de sacar tema de conversación

— Debe ser por el blanco, es un color muy frío ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte sentándome en el suelo. Él se quedó parado mirando una de las paredes.

— Deberían de pintarlas de colores más vivos. No sé ¿Negro? ¿Verde? Azul quizá.

Asiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que tiene razón. Abraso mis piernas. Una sensación de vacío y miedo se apodera de mí.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Levanto la mirada encontrándome los ojos verdes de Butch. Verdes. No son azules, no son _esos _ojos ¿De quiénes son esos ojos? —. Los animales sienten cosas que la gente no — Ignoro sus segundo comentario. O eso trato.

— Ayer me topé con unos ojos que extrañamente creía conocidos — Si he de abrirme con alguien ¿Por qué no con alguien que me entienda?

— ¿Y eso te causa miedo? — Sentí una extraña sensación. Como tirase de cabeza de un acantilado directo al mar, y que esa sensación dibujara una sonrisa en mí.

— No lo sé. Además de miedo causa más sensaciones en mí. Unas placenteras y otras no tan placenteras.

— No sé lo que es eso. Supongo que un buffet de sentimientos.

— Sí. Creo que sí.

Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, ambos mirando hacia el mismo punto.

— ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo Butch?

— Un corazón, rojo por favor.

Lo mire sin entender de qué hablaba. Del otro lado del pasillo se acercaba hacia nosotros un hombre con bata blanca.

— ¡Oye tú animal! ¡Deberías de estar en tu cuarto! — Ambos lo miramos serios. Pero quien hizo algo fue Butch, quien se lanzó sobre él comenzando a morderlo.

¿Dije que Butch tenía un chaleco de fuerza? Porque si no lo dije lo digo ahora.

Y pese a tenerlo ataco a el hombre de una forma increíble. Mordiéndole en el cuello de una forma salvaje, provocando que la sangre comenzara a salir sin control.

Comencé a alejarme lentamente. Butch estaría bien, eso lo sabía. Solo que no quería molestarlo mientras se alimentaba.

_**OoO ¡Pim! ¡Pam! ¡Pum! OoO**_

— No quiero saber la raíz cuadrada del numero e.

— A esta ahora de la mañana solo se puede bailar merengue.

— ¿Sabías que la nicotina sólo tarda siete segundos en llegar al cerebro y provocar sus efectos?

— ¿Y el músico?

— Los pájaros de la cabeza se matan a sangre fría.

— Atrévete a robarme el aliento.

— ¿Macho o hembra?

Cualquier persona normal que escuchase hablar a alguien así, pensaría que está loco ¡Y cuánta razón tiene! Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada a estas charlas, son tan normales y carentes de sentido que te diviertes.

Esto es un ¡Pim! ¡Pam! ¡Pum! _Disparando _palabras al azar que no tengan sentido, pero que hacen pasar un rato alegre y te hace olvidar lo que te atormenta, que en mi caso sería…. ¡Oh! Ya lo olvida; da igual.

Ya me dio hambre ¿Qué habrá en la cafetería hoy?

_**OoO Galáctica o Hyper-Blossom OoO**_

La cafetería en las mañanas suele ser muy aburrida, a no ser cuando algún loco comienza a arrojar la fruta picada como si fueran proyectiles o amenaza con matarlos a todos, usando como arma una chuchara.

— ¡Deténganla! — Algún enfermero entra gritando. Ni siquiera levanto la vista para ver qué sucede, me concentro en el pudin de chocolate.

Alguien salta a la mesa en la que estoy y aterriza sobre el resto de mi desayuno, que no es más que fruta, un jugo y pan tostado.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme a una chica de cabello naranja algo alborotado.

Momoko. Mejor conocida como _Galáctica. _

Ella cree ser una heroína que responde al nombre de Hyper-Blossom, pero todos le dicen Galáctica porque es una adicta a _Galactic man. _¿Loco no? pues más loca es su historia y él porque está aquí.

Sus padres la metieron a este lugar luego de que ella haya intentado saltar de un edificio creyendo que no le pasaría nada, ya que siendo una heroína al saltar, antes de llegar al suelo volaría y nunca no se impactaría con este.

Pero eso no es todo, también se dice que se metió a la jaula de un mono y comenzó a atacarlo. Alegando después de que este era un villano con el nombre de _Mojo Jojo_ que quería destruirla y apoderarse de la ciudad.

— ¡Sera mejor que se rindan villanos! ¡Hyper Blossom está aquí para acabar con ustedes y hacerles pagar por sus crímenes! — Dicha esas palabras comienza a _atacarlos _con un yo-yo

— ¿¡De dónde ha sacado eso?!

— ¡Yo como voy a saber! ¡Solo atrápenla!

Comienza a saltar de mesa en mesa con mucha habilidad, probando que todo el mundo comience a gritar y correr en cualquier dirección. Algunos se esconden debajo de sus mesas mientras se toman la cabeza y gritan aterrados algunas palabras sin sentido. Otros pocos les arrojan cosas a los enfermeros.

Yo solo me paro de mi lugar con mi pudin en mano y continuo comiendo mientras disfruto del espectáculo.

El yo-yo impacta con el cristal de una ventana y la Momoko salta por esta, escapando así de sus perseguidores.

Pienso que tiene suerte de que no estemos en un segundo piso, y de que los enfermeros sean tan inútiles y lentos como para haberla atrapado.

_**OoO Quieres… ¿Jugar? OoO**_

Giro, giro, giro y giro.

Todo comienza a dar vueltas. El mundo es una mancha borrosa que se mueve constantemente. Rápido y sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

Extiendo las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sigo girando pese a que ya estoy mareada. Más vueltas y más colores que pasan fugases.

Dejo de girar. Todo parece distorsionado, parece haber un terremoto bajo mis pies.

Mis estomago amenaza con soltar todo el desayuno.

Mis piernas no podían hacer más que tambalearse de un lado a otro. Caí al suelo riendo.

¿Qué mejor droga que esto?

— Pareces feliz.

Sí. Y es que no solo parece, lo soy.

— ¿Te diviertes?

Suelto una risa, puesto que las palabras no salían tan coherentes como yo quisiera.

— ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

Levante la cabeza para ver a esa persona que estaba frente a mí. No podía verle con claridad; aún seguía estando mareada. Solo era una mancha blanca.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte soltando risas.

Trataba de enfocar bien mi vista. Dos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules fueron lo único que pude notar.

— ¿Quieres jugar un juego, Miyako?

Pude verlo con claridad. La sonrisa que se me hacia vagamente familiar.

— ¿Boomer? — Las palabras salieron pro si solas de mis labios.

Él río tenuemente antes de lidiar la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Jugamos? Sera como en los viejos tiempos.


End file.
